Fait divers
by Tidoo
Summary: Une journée à la plage, un coup de soleil, rien de bien original. Encore que... Trois points de vue pour essayer de comprendre ce qui a bien se passer.


_Au départ, je l'ai écrit pour les 31 jours, parce que les deux thèmes consécutifs me plaisaient et j'avais très envie de faire une histoire suivant plusieurs points de vue. Je dois remercier Hel14 qui m'a donné envie d'écrire un rapport de mission détaillé de Sosuke, grace à sa merveilleuse fic _Contact visuel, _que vous devez tous aller lire, parce qu'elle est fabuleuse et aussi Galilab qui m'a corrigé et trouver le titre et Spicy qui m'a motivée à poster ici.  
Et sinon, c'est juste un truc idiot qui m'est passé par la tête cet été quand j'avais pas envie de travailler._

* * *

**Département des renseignements  
****Section de surveillance  
****ID K-5769  
****Agent sous couverture  
****Nom de code : Wraith **

**Rapport d'activité – mardi 29 juillet **

La cible est allée à la plage avec ses camarades de classe.

Aucun incident particulier à noter à part le manque de discernement du sergent Sagara qui risque de mettre en danger Angel à chaque sortie.

Il est incapable de s'adapter à la vie civile et attire bien trop l'attention sur lui en voyant le mal partout.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Il est désespérant et devrait sérieusement retourner s'occuper de ses affaires.

En plus, il l'a laissée s'endormir sur le sable, en plein soleil.

Enfin, si c'était le pire coup de chaud qu'elle ait eu de la journée...

Il cache bien son jeu, le sergent.

-oOo-

**Département des opérations  
****Equipage du Tuatha de Danaan, SRT  
****ID B- 3128  
****Sergent Sosuke Sagara  
****Uruz 7 **

**Rapport d'activité – mardi 29 juillet **

8h25 : Ai retrouvé Angel au pied de son immeuble pour aller à la gare comme prévu.

8h52 : Montée dans le train pour Katsuura. Vérification des issues de secours, surveillance des passagers.

9h04 : Un individu suspect semble s'intéresser de près à Angel, ai choisi d'intervenir.

9h06 : L'individu s'avère être un étudiant de l'université de Tokyo qui cherchait de la compagnie. Il ne présentait aucun danger mais ses intentions n'étaient pas très honnêtes. Prises de mesures adéquates pour éviter qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. Reste du trajet sans complication.

11h37 : Arrivée à Katsuura. Vérification rapide des environs. Nous n'avons pas été suivis et même si Angel est clairement un sujet d'attention générale, aucune menace sévère n'est à noter. Un simple coup d'oeil de ma part tient à distance tout agresseur potentiel.

11h54 : Arrivée à la plage, Angel et ses amies partent aux vestiaires sans protection malgré mes injonctions à rester en vue.

11h55 : Un groupe d'individus s'approche des cabines sans raison. Intervention immédiate et séquestration des suspects.

12h08 : Angel ressort des vestiaires accompagnée de Tokiwa, Mikihara, Kudo et Inaba, visiblement satisfaite. A nouveau, plusieurs personnes, majotirairement de sexe masculin se retournent vers elle et la regardent avec insistance.

12h09 : Ma tentative d'intervention pour dissuader les agresseurs est mise à mal par Angel qui me reproche de ne pas m'être changé et refuse mes explications sur mon incapacité à la protéger correctement sans mon équipement.

12h11 : Passage aux vestiaires réussi. Ai limité mon arsenal à deux grenades dans les poches de ma chemise et mon glock coincé dans l'élastique de mon maillot. Reprise de la surveillance de la plage.

12h25 : Angel semble contrariée et me demande de poser mes jumelles.

12h40 : Déjeuner préparé par Angel. Ai droit à plusieurs remarques de Tsubaki, Onodera, Kazema et même son excellence Hayashimizu sur mon statut de privilégié par rapport à mon bento.

Il semblerait qu'ils aient eu à préparé les leurs par eux-mêmes.

13h05 : Angel veut aller se baigner. Dois intervenir pour lui rappeler d'attendre au moins une heure après le repas pour limiter les risques d'hydrocution. Elle semble déçue mais grâce à l'intervention de Tokiwa qui propose de jouer aux cartes, il n'y a pas de conflit. _Penser à la remercier demain pour son aide._

13h50 : Angel a perdu pour la troisième fois, elle n'écoute pas mes arguments et décide d'aller à l'eau.

13h51 : Angel retire son paréo. Son maillot de bain est vraiment petit. Et il ne tient que par des ficelles nouées sur ses hanches et son cou. Ce n'est pas adapté si elle devait nager longtemps, et la couleur blanche est vraiment voyante sur sa peau bronzée. On ne voit qu'elle sur la plage, les autres sont fades et elle rend ma mission bien plus difficile en se faisant remarquer ainsi. _Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est un sujet de distraction ? _

15h00 : Tokiwa propose une partie de volley filles contre garçons. Son excellence se propose de l'arbitrer avec Mikihira.

15h15 : Tsubaki se fait soigner par Inaba après avoir pris le ballon sur le nez. Il était distrait par Angel qui renouait son maillot. C'était compréhensible.

15h30 : Kudo abandonne la partie, prétextant qu'elle a trop chaud, elle est rejointe sous le parasol par Kazama. Ne reste que Angel et Tokiwa contre Onodera et moi.

15h40 : Onodera fatigue et deux individus en profitent pour s'approcher. Ils veulent se joindre à la partie, mais leur attention se porte entièrement sur Angel. M'aprête à refuser leur aide quand Angel annonce qu'elle retourne se baigner et me demande de l'accompagner.

Environ 16h30 : Angel retourne sur la plage et s'allonge sur le sable. M'installe à coté d'elle pour reprendre ma surveillance.

Environ 17h : Son excellence Hayashimizu m'annonce que nous devons rentrer. Ai perdu la notion du temps. Angel s'est endormie contre moi.

Fin de la journée sans problème sérieux.

Angel est rentrée saine et sauve à son domicile.

-oOo-

Cher journal,

J'aurai dû le raconter hier, mais en fait, rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais imaginé et les choses ont pris un tournant inattendu.

Je ne sais pas comment parler de ça...

Pourtant, je sais qu'il faut que je l'écrive, je veux pouvoir m'en souvenir, mais d'un autre coté, je suis relativement embarrassée. Bon c'est pas comme si quelqu'un risquait de me lire bien sûr...

Bon allez, je me lance.

Hier, on est tous allés à la plage à Katsuura. Il faisait un temps superbe et sur les conseils des filles j'avais mis mon bikini blanc. J'étais pas super enthousiaste parce que la dernière fois, tout ce que j'avais obtenu comme attention venait au choix d'un paquet de gros lourds libidineux ou d'un gamin en manque affectif évident.

Sergent sobriété n'ayant d'yeux que pour 'les menaces éventuelles' comme il sait si bien me le répéter.

Et très franchement, j'ai bien cru que le même scénario allait encore se reproduire. Il m'a à peine jeté un coup d'oeil quand je me suis changée et n'a pas prêté la moindre attention à ma tenue, à part pour me dire que mon choix n'était pas stratégique parce que les liens du maillot risquaient de me couper la circulation ou pire, de me gêner si je me retrouvais à nager longtemps.

Quel abruti, franchement !

Bon en fait, il n'a pas complètement tort, les ficelles ne sont pas confortables mais surtout que personne ne le lui dise ! En puis, ça m'a aidé d'une certaine manière. On était en train de jouer au volley avec les filles quand j'ai senti le noeud sur le coté qui me cisaillait la cuisse, du coup, j'ai décidé de le desserrer et apparemment, ce pauvre Tsubaki a eu des émotions.

Ce n'était pas vraiment lui que je visais, mais bon, on a pu marquer ! Et puis comme Mizuki est partie s'occuper de lui tout le reste de l'après-midi, elle ne m'en a pas trop voulu. Je crois.

Bref, ce n'était pas de ça que je devais parler.

Après le match, j'ai trainé Sosuke à l'eau. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul sur le sable à 'surveiller le périmètre' parce qu'il allait passer pour un pervers. Et puis j'avais envie de me baigner et je ne voulais pas y aller toute seule.

Kyouko est sympa, mais je la connais, quand elle a nagé dix minutes, elle est crevée, et après le volley, elle n'aurait pas tenu plus de trois braces et les autres s'étaient déjà tous affalés sous le parasol. Donc pas le choix.

En plus avec Sosuke, il n'y a pas de problème, il tient la distance. On dut rester dans l'eau près d'une heure. Quand on est ressortis, j'étais tellement claquée que je me suis allongée sans réfléchir. C'était pas un bon plan, je sais.

Mais bon, finalement c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

Je veux dire s'endormir au soleil n'est pas une bonne idée, loin de là et je le sais.

Mais s'endormir au soleil, à coté d'un gentil garçon qui accepte de vous servir de coussin et qui se sent coupable après des coups de soleil que vous avez pris parce qu'il n'a pas pensé à vous protéger, c'est plutôt pas mal.

Surtout quand après, il est près à tout pour se faire pardonner et qu'il se propose de lui-même de vous aider à soigner les brulures.

Donc quand il m'a raccompagnée chez moi, il n'était que trop content que je lui demande un coup de main.

Il n'imaginait peut-être que je lui tendrai le tube de crème, mais il fallait bien mettre quelque chose pour réparer les dégats..

J'avoue, j'ai un peu exagéré la gravité de la situation. Mais c'était trop tentant. Fallait voir sa tête quand je me suis planté devant lui pour me faire tartiner ! Et puis il est très habile de ses mains, je n'aurai pas imaginé, alors même si c'était un peu osé, j'avoue ne pas avoir résisté à l'envie de le provoquer un peu. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien et qu'on en arriverait enfin à quelque chose d'intéressant. Comme quoi, les bonnes surprises sont toujours possibles !

Et puis, bon, j'ai rien inventé. Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi je cherche à me justifier. Il était concentant.

Après tout, j'ai réellement un coup de soleil sous la fesse, et je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire !


End file.
